


A Night of Surprises

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Modern AU, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wakes up trapped in the trunk of a car. He is utterly shocked when he learns who kidnapped him, and his rescue might be even more surprising.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	A Night of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by ashleybenlove

It took Hiccup some time to come to. It didn’t help that the back of his head was pounding. With a groan, he opened his eyes, and found himself in total darkness. Confused, he tried to feel around, to stretch out his limbs. He couldn’t. His hands were bound tightly in front of him with rope, and his leg and prosthetic were tied together as well. There was a rumbling sound, like that of an engine, and he felt like whatever he was in was moving. Hiccup was in a car - the  _ trunk  _ of a car to be exact. 

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into this situation. He’d been at the gas station, getting gas for his motorcycle, and then there’d been a pain in the back of his head and he’d been on the ground. After that, he’d blacked out, and then woken up here, bound and helpless. 

Who would do this to him? He ran down a list in his head. It wasn’t a very long list. There was Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as some kind of joke, but no, that was too far for them. They would never really hurt him as part of their pranks, and knocking someone out via strike in the head was certainly hurting someone. There was Dagur, but Hiccup had a restraining order on him. Certainly he wouldn’t be stupid enough to break that. 

So who had kidnapped him and stuffed him in the trunk of their car?

“Hey!” Hiccup called as loud as he could. “Let me out!” He thrashed around, banged on the top of the trunk. “Let me out, let me out!” 

Maybe if he was loud enough, the person driving would pull over, open the trunk, and Hiccup could… what? Make a run for it? His legs were bound. But still, Hiccup yelled and screamed anyway. 

He felt the car make a movement, begin to slow down. Then, it stopped, and all he heard was the rumbling of the engine. There was a slam, like that of a door. Then the trunk was opening, and Hiccup was utterly shocked at who was standing there before him.

“ _ Professor? _ ”

Viggo Grimborn was one of the business professors at Hiccup’s college. And that’s who was standing in front of him, a displeased look on his face. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was undone. Hiccup had never seen him looking so uncouth before. He met his eyes, planning on making his pleas to him, but there was… nothing in there. The dark brown depths looked soulless and empty. There would be nothing Hiccup could say that would help his case.

“You’re making quite a lot of noise back here,” Viggo said. He suddenly shoved a gag into Hiccup’s mouth and roughly tied it around the back of his head. Hiccup made muffled noises through the gag, surprised as ever. Why had Professor Grimborn  _ kidnapped  _ him? What was going  _ on? _ Hiccup kicked and wrestled against the restraints, a pleading look in his eyes, but Viggo evidently didn’t care. He closed the trunk of the car, and Hiccup was once again plunged into darkness. 

A slam of a car door, and then they were moving again. Hiccup hadn’t gotten a look at what street they were on. It was night time, so he really hadn’t seen much past Viggo. Hiccup didn’t know what to do other than panic. He screamed as loud as he could through the gag, kicked and flailed. He didn’t care if he bruised his hands on the side of the trunk. He had to get out of here somehow!

Maybe panicking wasn’t the right way to do this. He only had an allotted amount of time before Viggo arrived at their destination. He had to get out before that. 

The first thing Hiccup did was try to catch his breath, try to calm himself. He wasn’t thinking clearly. Then again, how could one think clearly while thoroughly trapped in the trunk of a car?

But no, he had to. Maybe his life depended on it. He didn’t know what Viggo planned on doing with him. Was he going to murder him? Rape him? What were his plans? Why had he done this? Viggo had seemed like a perfectly normal professor, but being perfectly normal didn’t involve kidnapping. Maybe he’d done this before and other students had gone missing.

No, no, this wasn’t helping. Hiccup wasn’t thinking on how to get out. That’s what he had to do, not think about what was going to happen to him. 

Hiccup worked himself around into a position so that he could grab at the ropes binding his legs. He tugged and tugged at them. Viggo had tied a good knot, but that didn’t keep Hiccup from slipping the ropes down over his foot and prosthetic, and off. He would have smiled if not for the gag. Viggo really should have tied his hands behind his back. 

Next, Hiccup looked around for a way to open the trunk and get out. He remembered something he’d read somewhere about there being a tab he could pull. He just had to find the tab. But how was he supposed to find it in the dark?

Hiccup started to panic again, but schooled himself back into calm. He still had time. The car hadn’t stopped moving just yet. He began searching all over for it, running his hands along the inside of the trunk. After a time, he began to despair. He wasn’t finding anything. How was he supposed to get out?!

Then, something. Hiccup fumbled for it in the dark. He pulled as hard as he could, thinking it was the tab. And then, miraculously, the trunk opened! Fresh air rushed into the trunk, and Hiccup was panting. He tried pulling the gag off, but it was tied too tightly around the back of his head. 

Now Hiccup was faced with a problem. They seemed to be on a dark backroad. Hiccup couldn’t see any streetlamps, and no cars either. Hiccup was utterly alone out here. And he had to get out of a moving car.

_ Oh, this is going to hurt.  _ Hiccup really had no way to brace himself, what with his hands tied up the way they were. He would just have to try his best. 

Before he could think too much about this, Hiccup gathered all his strength and flung himself out of the trunk. He landed hard on the pavement, skidded and rolled, skin opening across his arms and legs and face. He gave a muffled cry through the gag. He rested for a moment on the road, wet with old rain. Then he rolled over, watched Viggo’s car leaving, the trunk hanging open. He had no idea, but he would notice at some point. Hiccup had to get away.  _ Now _ .

Hiccup clambered to his foot and prosthetic, glad that the piece of equipment that helped him walk had stayed on during his escape. He could worry about his wounds later. 

Hiccup ran for it in the opposite direction of where Viggo was heading. Maybe if he stayed along the road, someone would stop and help him.

But maybe Viggo would turn around and come for him again. Hiccup couldn’t outrun a car…

But Hiccup needed help. He couldn’t just run into the woods and hope for the best, not when he had no idea where he was. 

Headlights came up in the distance. Hiccup stopped, panting through the gag. He waved his arms. The car sped up, and rushed on past, not even stopping for him. Hiccup made a sound of frustration through the gag. He felt like crying. He realized that maybe he himself would stop for a stranger in the middle of the night, but that didn’t mean that everyone would. Especially women. He could understand that. But it didn’t help his situation. The more time that passed, the more of a chance Viggo had of realizing he was gone. 

The next car that came along the road slowed down, then stopped. Hiccup started as he saw who rolled down the window. 

“ _ Hiccup?! _ ”

Hiccup wanted to say the man’s name, wanted to curse, but he couldn’t, not with the gag still in his mouth. Dagur just stared at him wide-eyed.

“Get in, get in.” He was parking the car, rushing around to open the door for Hiccup and usher him into the car. Hiccup seemingly had no say in this. He couldn’t exactly turn down a rescuer though, even if said rescuer was Dagur. 

Once in the car, Dagur pulled the gag off of Hiccup, pulled a knife from his boot, and cut the ropes binding his hands. Hiccup was not at all surprised about the knife. 

“Dagur, the restraining order!” Hiccup cried once he’d wiped the taste of the gag out of his mouth.

“I don’t give a fuck. I’m getting you out of here.” Dagur executed a perfect U-turn, then began driving in the opposite direction. Hiccup was breathing hard from running, and from fear. Of course he was afraid. There was a reason he had a restraining order on this man. After the way he’d stalked him…

“Why are you helping me? You know I don’t like you.”

Dagur laughed that maniacal laugh of his. Hiccup heard that laugh in his nightmares, and he cringed at it. “Doesn’t matter. You’re hurt. You look like someone fucking kidnapped you.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. “Someone did.”

Dagur took his eyes off the road for a moment, looked at Hiccup with big eyes. “ _ What? Who? _ ”

Hiccup shook his head. Now he was crying, tears spilling down over wounds on his cheeks. “A-a professor at my college. Dagur, I-I-I don’t know what to do. What if he comes back this way? What if he realizes I got out of his trunk?”

“You got out of his trunk?”

Hiccup nodded. “Th-they have a tab on the inside to release them.”

“Damn, you’re lucky you’re smart.”

“I’m lucky I  _ read _ .”

“And lucky that I found you.”

Hiccup snorted. He tried wiping away his tears, but it got blood on his sleeve. He didn’t like crying like this in front of Dagur. “Wh-where are we going?” he asked. 

“My place,” Dagur said. 

Hiccup just nodded. If Viggo knew anything about him, which he must have if he kidnapped him, he wouldn’t be expecting him to be at Dagur’s. He would expect him to go to one of his friends. He thought of his motorcycle, still sitting at the gas station. Why hadn’t the big man that worked there stopped this? Hiccup thought his name was Ryker. Certainly he’d seen something amiss, right? Or maybe he’d happened to have his back turned or was in a back room or the bathroom while it happened. But his motorcycle was still there, and that was something amiss. Had he called the police? Were they currently searching for him?

“Dagur, we can’t,” Hiccup said. “The police could be looking for me, and if they find me like this at your place, you’re going to be in big trouble.”

“I don’t care,” Dagur said. “I’m taking care of you. And if you want to call the police after, then so be it.”

Hiccup nodded. He raised his hand to wipe at his face, but remembered that he was bleeding. He hoped he wasn’t getting blood in Dagur’s car. That wouldn’t look good. 

Hiccup wished he could relax as Dagur drove, but he couldn’t. Not with what had just happened, not with what was currently happening. Could he call the police after? That would just get Dagur in trouble, and he didn’t want to do that after he’d rescued him. But he couldn’t just let Viggo go free either. But would the police even believe Hiccup? He was younger than Viggo, and Viggo had a standing as a good citizen. They’d listen to him over Hiccup any day. 

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered.

“What?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t think about that right now,” Dagur said. He pulled into a driveway, and Hiccup realized he’d never been to Dagur’s house before. “Let’s just get you cleaned and fixed up.”

Hiccup tentatively got out of the car, and he just stood there for a moment. How had his life turned into this? It made him realize that he wanted his dad. Was that childish of him? Maybe, but he didn’t care. His dad was too far away to help him. And he didn’t want him to freak out over what had happened to him. 

Hiccup realized he’d been standing there too long when Dagur gave him a shove towards the house. Hiccup was in a daze when they went inside. He didn’t pay attention to any of the decorations, or the furniture. Dagur took him to a living room, had him sit on a couch. He left the room, and Hiccup just stared at the floor, more tears blurring his vision. God dammit, he wished he could just stop crying. 

“Found the first-aid kit,” Dagur announced upon his return. He set a box down, opened it up on the coffee table. He looked Hiccup over. “Um, you’re gonna have to take your clothes off.”

Hiccup looked at Dagur. He didn’t feel safe enough around this man to do that, but he hadn’t done anything to hurt him so far. And Hiccup was hurt and needed help. 

“Fine.” He stood, began taking off his clothes. He left his boxers on, trying to ignore that they had LEGO Star Wars characters on them. Dagur made no comment about the boxers. He had Hiccup sit down again, and he began dabbing at the wounds on his legs with a wet towel. Hiccup hissed at the sting, but made no other complaint. 

“You know… I’m really sorry about everything,” Dagur said. 

“What?”

“About everything I did to you. The stalking, the harassment… I regret it.”

Hiccup met Dagur’s gaze. “You do?”

Dagur nodded. “I just… I can’t explain it but I was obsessed with you, maybe still am, but the restraining order really put me in my place and made me think. You deserve to be happy and treated right, and I sure as hell didn’t treat you right.”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say except: “Th-thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. It’s a realization I should have come to a while ago.”

They were quiet as Dagur tended to Hiccup’s wounds. He had to put big bandages on them, but luckily most of the bleeding had stopped. After that, Hiccup put his clothes back on and then just sat there, in utter shock. He’d simply gone to get gas for his motorcycle, and then he’d been kidnapped, and then rescued by Dagur of all people. It was a night full of surprises. 

Dagur wrapped a blanket around Hiccup. Hiccup gazed at Dagur curiously. 

“You’re shaking.” Then Dagur handed Hiccup his cellphone. Hiccup furrowed his brows in question.

“For you to call the police.”

Hiccup handed the phone back to Dagur, but he wouldn’t take it. “But then you’ll get in trouble.”

“I don’t care. Some guy kidnapped you and they need to catch him.”

Hiccup pursed his lips, staring at Dagur, and Dagur stared back. His emotions were locked away and hidden. 

“Fine.” Hiccup looked at the numbers on the phone. He’d never had to dial 9-1-1 before. His fingers shook. He put in the number, then put the phone to his ear. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Street Smarts!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724109) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
